El Libro Negro DXH
by flor666
Summary: ¿Y si del odio al amor hay un solo paso? ¿Que pasaria si te enamoras de la persona que tanto odiaste? ¿Que pasaria si un libro puediera cambiarte?...


_**Noche**_

Era casi de noche, el sol ocultaba sus últimos rayos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Torre de Gryffindor, escribiendo el largo pergamino que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall.

Harry estaba acostado boca abajo muy cerca de la chimenea tratando de escribir como conseguir la transformación de una sobre de papel en una lechuza mensajera, mientras que Ron y Hermione como de costumbre habían comenzado a pelear.

— Ron!, te he dicho mil veces que no utilices esas plumas, toda tu redacción está llena de faltas de ortografía!

— Se un poco más divertida Hermione, ya hemos estado casi dos horas con este trabajo, quiero irme a dormir.

— ¿Irte dormir? - dijo Harry intentando contener la risa — ni siquiera son las ocho de la noche.

— Es que tuve un día muy largo - se excuso estirando los brazos.

— ¿Tu día largo? - los ojos de Hermione lanzaban llamas - yo no he parado, si tu has asistido a cinco clases, yo he asistido a diez. — dejó los libros a un costado y le devolvió el pergamino a Ron.

— ¿No me lo corregirás?

— No, estoy cansada.

— Por favor! — insistió Ron asiendo puchero.

— Dale Hermione, no quiero perderme la cena — soltó Harry.

— Bueno, está bien — dijo cortante - pero con la condición de que la próxima vez busques tu la información.

— ¿Te he dicho que te quiero Hermione?

— Bah!, basta de ironías y pónganse a trabajar.

Harry miro fijo la hoja y comenzó a reírse, pensando en levantarse para ir al Gran Salón.

Camino al Gran Salón ocurrió lo que Harry no deseaba en ese momento, estaba de buen humor y sabía que eso se lo cambiaría.

— He Weasley! me he enterado que han suspendido a tu padre en el Ministerio, ¿a que se debe su ambición por juntar tantos objetos muggles?

— Cállate, Malfoy! — dijo Harry sin dejar que Ron contestara.

— No te metas Potter, estoy hablando con tu amiguito.

— Ya basta los dos, quiero comer rápido he irme a dormir — dijo Hermione muy alterada.

Malfoy se retiro sin decir una palabra, y algo que le llamo mucho la atención a los tres, es que no insulto a Hermione.

Sorprendidos se dirigieron a la mesa con los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor, comieron hasta hartarse y luego cada uno de dirigió a su dormitorio.

Harry no durmió durante toda la noche, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, estaba muy preocupado, a tal punto que se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

— ¿Harry, que te sucede? Es la madrugada, ¿no piensas dormir? — dijo Ron entre bostezos.

— No tengo sueño, algo está pasando. — sonándose los dedos de ambas manos.

— ¿Has tenido alguna visión?

— No, es un presentimiento.

— ¿Por qué no…?

Pero Ron ni siquiera término de decir la pregunta, Harry había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación.

— ¿Adónde vas? — grito Ron, levantándose de la cama, siguiendo a Harry que se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

. El silencio reinaba en la torre, por lo que Harry intentaba no hacer ruido, pero Ron comenzaba a alterarse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Hace cinco minutos que estas mirando la puerta.

— Shh! Necesitamos silencio, debemos no hablar durante unos segundos.

— Bueno…pero ya estas empezando a asustar.

En cuanto se callaron, se escucho un débil llorisqueo.

— ¿Esa no es Hermione? — dijo Ron con cara de miedo.

— Lo parece, ¿no?... Hermione! Hermione! Abre la puerta! Hermione! — gritaba Harry, pero nadie contestaba — Hermione! Hermione!

— ¿Que les sucede?, ¿no deberían estar durmiendo?

— ¿Está todo bien?, hemos oído como si estuvieras llorando.

— Si! esta todo más que bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse, ahora si me dejan, debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo un examen de Runas.

— Nos cerró la puerta en la cara! — dijo Ron incrédulo.

Camino al cuarto Ron le pregunto a Harry que estaba sucediendo, como sabía que Hermione tenía algún tipo de problema.

— ¿No viste hoy que Malfoy ni siquiera la miro?, eso no me dio para nada confianza.

— Fue solo una discusión, rara pero fue una como la de todos los días.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— No me digas que piensas que había alguien en el cuarto — hizo ademán para levantarse — por que te juro que lo mato.

— Ron sabes muy bien que eso es imposible…— se quedó pensando — a no ser que hayan descubierto la contraseña.

_**La Biblioteca**_

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente entre Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraba muy pesado debido a que Hermione se mostraba muy tensa, se dirigía a la biblioteca más veces que de costumbre lo cual hizo que Harry y Ron se preocuparan extremadamente. No sabían para que se pasaba tantas horas encerrada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si no nos han mandado mucha tarea

— Cálmate Ron, yo también estoy preocupado, solamente debemos estar en la biblioteca unas horas intentando ver que hace.

— ¿Te parece? Se va a dar cuenta, no se le escapa una.

— Quédate tranquilo se un lugar desde el cual no podrá vernos.

Salieron de la clase de Adivinación y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la biblioteca.

— Vamos a sentarnos cerca de la sección de Quidditch.

— Buena idea!, cuanto te apuesto que no la debe conocer — dijo Ron entre risitas.

Se sentaron, abrieron sus libros para fingir que hacían la tarea hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione se sentaba sola en la punta de una mesa frente a la ventana y la comenzaron a observar en silencio; saco varios libros, unos de ellos uno negro muy bien cuidado, con un brillo en la cubierta que parecía lustrado por duendes. Harry y Ron seguían mirándola atentamente, ella aun no se había percatado de que ambos la estaban espiando. Abrió todos los libros, pero con el cual se quedo enfrente era con ese hermoso libro negro. Lo abrió y empezó a leer muy atentamente.

— ¿De que será ese libro?

— No lo sé Ron, y no creo que sea de pociones para el amor.

— Esta rara eh!..Uy mira Harry!, comenzó a escribir en el libro! — Harry había bajado un segundo la cabeza para escribir algo en el pergamino, pero de repente levanto la vista.

— ¿Está escribiendo en la libro?— dijo atónito — Entonces ese libro no pertenece a la biblioteca, es de ella.

Hermione seguía muy atenta, parecía mas concentrada de lo habitual, cuando dejó de escribir miro el libro con una sonrisa, se levanto junto sus cosas para retirarse de la biblioteca.

— Se rió!, es muy raro en ella eso Harry, lo siento, debo ir a investigar — dijo Ron levantándose pero Harry lo agarró del brazo y exclamó.

— Ron!, espera un minuto, ya sabes cómo terminan si se ponen a discutir.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando nuevamente los movimientos de Hermione, que se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Harry y Ron agarraron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo.

— Hola! ¿Donde han estado ustedes dos? — exclamo Hermione al verlos llegar.

— Estábamos terminando una tarea en el patio de Transformaciones.

— Mmm...Me imagino — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Que te sucede Hermione? estas demasiado feliz.

— ¿No puedo sonreír un rato, Ron? ¿acaso es un pecado?

— No..Emm...Solo preguntaba...

— Bueno, si no les importa, me voy a clases. Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos - dijo Harry mientras miraba fijamente la comida de la mesa.

Toda la tarde transcurrió mas normal de lo que se podía pedir, habían asistido a todas las clases, hasta habían pasado un divertido momento con Hagrid.

Pero, no sabían lo que sucedería a la noche.

_**El Encuentro**_

Era casi las ocho, Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas arreglándose para lo que ni ella sabía, iba a encontrarse con alguien, alguien que hace una semana le enviaba cartas a través de ese libro y algo muy extraño para ella, era que justo la persona con la que se escribía se encontraba en Hogwarts. Sabía muy bien que debía desconfiar de ese tipo de cosas, ya habían tenido una mala experiencia con el Diario de Riddle, pero por primera vez, se dejo llevar, sentía que aquella persona, necesitaba su afecto. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico.

— Debo ir a reunirme con el profesor Binns para ayudarlo a ordenar unos apuntes. Los veo luego.

— Ok — dijeron ambos sin sospechar mucho, estaban acostumbrados a que se preste para ese tipo de tareas.

Por su parte Hermione, se encontraba un poco nerviosa, deseaba tener una amiga para contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caminando hasta el punto de encuentro, vio la figura de la persona que la estaba esperando; no podía distinguir quién era ya que se encontraba encapuchada, y así siguió su camino, casi temblando de los nervios. Al llegar exclamó:

— muéstrame tú libro, ¿eres tu aquella persona a la que busco? — ambos se encontraban de espaldas. El chico le entregó su libro, que era exactamente igual al de ella; lo examinó y exclamó

— Te creo...Eres tú — y se sentó a su lado.

— Que coincidencia que ambos libros estén en Hogwarts — dijo el chico que aún seguía encapuchado.

— Sí, demasiada...

— Aún no me has dicho tú nombre...

— mmm...verdad, pero tú aún no te has quitado la capa...

El chico movió sus brazos y se la quitó. Cuando ambos se miraron, quedaron atónitos.

— ¿Tu…?

— ¿Tú...? - Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo.

— Pero…tú eras quien me escribió durante todo este tiempo?, no lo puedo creer…— exclamo tartamudeando, casi ni podía hablar.

En cambio Malfoy se encontraba irritado, no decía una palabra y ni si quiera la miraba.

- No...No...No puede ser...tú no eres así...eres frio, insensible, arrogante... — repetía Hermione para no creer lo que veía.

Malfoy se levanto, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo arrastrando hasta atrás de unos árboles.

— Nadie, ¿entendiste?, NADIE! debe enterarse de esto — dijo con odio en los ojos.

— Me estas lastimando... —del rostro de Hermione caían lagrimas...

— No me has contestado...

— Si, te entendí, ahora suéltame por favor...

Malfoy la soltó y empezó a caminar muy despacio agarrándose la cabeza y repitiéndose así mismo

— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser...

Hermione seguía dura, no se había movido e inconscientemente le dijo.

— ¿Ahora que haremos?

— Ese es el problema... esto nunca tendría que haber sucedido...

— ¿Te avergüenza que conozca tus sentimientos?

— Eso no...— Hubo un largo silencio —…lo que me avergüenza es haberme enamorado de una sangre sucia como vos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que ocurría. Draco Malfoy era aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado por un estúpido libro, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareada.

— Mejor vuelvo a la sala común, no me siento bien — exclamó, pero parecía que Malfoy no la escuchaba, quería odiarla pero su corazón se negaba, solamente reaccionó cuando Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y se cayó de rodillas al suelo. Fue corriendo hacia ella, la ayudo y dejó que se siente a su lado.

Era una noche preciosa, la luna brillaba con un esplendor único. Ambos sabían que si algún profesor, alumno o el mismo Filch los encontraba fuera del castillo a esa hora iban a tener problemas. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Malfoy, se sentía incomodo al estar en esa situación con la chica que durante 7 años tuvo peleas, pero la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

— Siento haberte tratado mal todo este tiempo, tú sabes cómo son mis padres, yo nunca pretendía ser así contigo. No sé porque estoy sintiendo esto, pero es inevitable...

.Permanecieron sentados uno enfrente del otro, callados...Hermione agarró ambos libros y los comenzó a examinar.

— ¿Donde lo has encontrado? — exclamo Malfoy

— En la biblioteca, en la sección de Pociones... ¿tú donde lo has encontrado? — se animó a preguntar Hermione.

— Entre los libros que hay en la sala común.

Ya había pasado un poco más de una hora y la luna brillaba cada vez más.

— Creo que lo mejor será volver al castillo.

— Tienes razón - dijo Hermione mientras pensaba... ¿Que está sucediendo?...Malfoy y yo enamorados!... ¿Que diría Harry?...¿Y Ron?...Van a odiarme por esto.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, cada uno se dirigió a su sala común. Habían arreglado para encontrarse al día siguiente luego de la hora de Pociones.

_**La Historia del Libro**_

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione susurró la contraseña y pasó a través del cuadro.

— ¿Porque has tardado tanto? — gritó Ron desde el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea.

— Por que había mucho trabajo, eran muchos apuntes.

— ¿No lo podían hacer mediante magia? - respondió confundido.

— No Ron, ahora me dejas ir a mi cuarto. Estoy exhausta.

— No! Espera! Tengo que decirte algo…

Otra vez no pensó Hermione...

— ¿Que quieres? - dijo al fin.

—Te quería dar las gracias por el trabajo de Transformaciones, lo he aprobado gracias a ti.

— Ah!, de nada Ron — dijo sorprendía

— Emm..bueno eso era todo..Puedes irte..Si quieres..

— Ok, hasta mañana.

Cuando logro tranquilizarse, se acostó en la cómoda cama para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, pero sucedió lo que había previsto, no pudo dormirse en toda la noche. El rostro de Malfoy aparecía una y otra vez en su mente.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba fría y silenciosa. Cuando Malfoy entró, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus habitaciones; solo eran las diez de la noche, pero el frio les obligaba a dormirse temprano.

Se acerco a la chimenea, que aun permanecía encendida y se sentó a pensar. Sus manos temblaban y en su cabeza aun retumbaban las palabras que el mismo había dicho…

_… lo que me avergüenza es haberme enamorado de una sangre impura… perdóname por ser así.. no se por que estoy sintiendo esto, pero es inevitable…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se esforzaba por no pensar, no quería pensar…

Permaneció sentado la mitad de la noche, y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

La noche paso rápidamente, y a la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaron de un calido desayuno.

Harry y Ron hablaban sobre como seria su día, y a los pocos minutos apareció Hermione. Caminaba mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, quería ver como se encontraba Malfoy; él estaba sentado mirando su desayuno, algunos de sus compañeros le hablaban, pero el parecía no escucharlos.

— Hola Hermione — dijo Harry cuando ella se sentó en la mesa.

— Hola ¿Como has estado? ayer cuando llegue no estabas en la sala.

— No, tenia clases de Oclumancia.

— Ah! - balbuceó Hermione, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar que haría si Harry la encontraba junto a Malfoy.

— Y no saben que.. - Harry hizo una seña para que se acerquen — cuando volvía del despacho de Snape, me crucé a Malfoy, parecía raro...parecía como si estuviera llorando...

— ¿Llorando? — dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió y exclamo.

— ¿Que te dijo?

— Nada, tenia el mapa del merodeador, lo vi venir y me escondí, por hay me pareció que lloraba, pero tenia cara de sufrido.

Hubo un silencio, y Hermione dio un salto

— Me he olvidado completamente de el trabajo de Pociones!, Snape me va a matar, me voy a la biblioteca, nos veos allá!

Salio muy deprisa del Gran Salón y cuando se perdió de vista Harry exclamó.

— Algo nos esta ocultando.

— ¿Pog quef lo difes? — dijo Ron con la boca llena, pero Harry entendió la pregunta.

— Lo que no le dije, fue que a ella también la vi en el mapa y no venia del despacho del profesor Binns.

— ¿Que? — los ojos de Ron se abrieron como huevos.

— No, lo que me extraña es que venia por el mismo corredor por el que venia Malfoy.

— Es pura coincidencia Harry...

— Te dijo algo de que Malfoy la estuvo molestando ayer cuando la viste llegar.

— No, ni lo menciono...

— Por primera vez pienso lo mismo que vos Ron, esta extraña...

La clase de pociones fue tan frustrante tanto para Harry como para todos los demás, Snape se mostraba mas furioso que de costumbre. Al terminar la clase, Harry y Ron se dirigían a la clase de Adivinación, y supuestamente Hermione se dirigía a la clases de Runas.

— Nos vemos luego — dijo un poco nerviosa.

Corrió a la sala de menesteres y en la puerta la esperaba Malfoy.

— Espero que funcione — exclamo

— Si Draco, va a funcionar — dijo al mismo tiempo en que deseaba un lugar para reunirse con el sin que nadie los descubra. Al entrar la sala se había convertido en algo muy parecido a lo que era una sala común. Se sentaron junto al fuego...el silencio otra vez....

— Sabes, no pude dormir en toda la noche — exclamo Hermione...

— Yo menos, casi no he dormido...

— Fue muy extraño lo que sucedió con estos libros — Hermione agarro el de ella y lo comenzó a examinar por décima vez.

— Debemos averiguar a quienes pertenecían, debían pertenecer a alguien — mientras Malfoy intentaba sacar la hoja que había la parte de adentro de la tapa.

— ¿Que haces? — se asusto Hermione.

— Tranquila no lo voy a romper, solo es que por hay tiene el nombre de su dueño...

Logro sacar la hoja y en la parte superior se leía _Severus Snape,_ Malfoy hizo una mueca, Hermione agarró el libro y dijo:

— ¿Severus Snape? — agarró el suyo he hizo lo mismo con su libro en la parte superior decía _Lily Evans._

Los ojos de Hermione quedaron abiertos, no podía creer lo que leía, su libro pertenecía a la madre de Harry..

Estuvieron casi una hora intentando realizar todos los hechizos que conocían para poder revelar algo del pasado de aquellos libros.

Hermione se estaba acostumbrando a estar en presencia de Draco, y se sentía bien al saber que el se arrepentía por como era y que sus actitudes eran influencias de su padre.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos extraños que tenia últimamente y siguió intentando con algunos hechizos mas, pero algo ocurrió en ese momento que la hizo temblar, no se miedo, sino, de nervios. Ambos habían agarrado el mismo libro y sus manos se habían encontrado. Los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en los de ella y en aquel silencio se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca y nada los podía detener.

Hermione quito delicadamente su mano, pero Malfoy apoyo la suya en su cara, se acerco y la beso. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le dijo:

— Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres hasta este momento. Se que sonara raro lo que te voy a decir — hizo una pausa y susurro — Te quiero…

— ¡Oh! ¡Draco! — exclamo emocionada y se abalanzo para abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy sonreír de felicidad. Pasaron un rato juntos, sin prestarle atención a la hora. Hermione estaba sentada entre los brazos de Malfoy, prácticamente se había olvidado del libro, pero al volverlo a mirar, observo que en la hoja que había quedado abierta aparecieron notas, se acerco, agarro el libro y comenzó a leer.

_ ...No lo sé, Severus, ya te he dicho que no me gustan tus amigos..._

_...Solo quise protegerte..pero me has llamado sangre impura..._

Al terminar de leer Hermione comprendió que esos libros los utilizaban para comunicarse como ella lo hizo con Malfoy, pero con la diferencia que Lily sabia quien era la otra persona.

Malfoy la miraba atentamente y la llamó

— Hermione, ven aquí — exclamo y cuando se acerco le tendió el libro que le pertenecía a Severus y en la parte final, debajo de una hoja se leía:

_Lily siempre te amaré_

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

— ¿Sabe Potter que Snape estaba enamorado de su madre?

— No..

— ¿Se lo contarás? — dijo Malfoy con recelo

— Nadie debe saberlo...creo que es lo mejor.

Harry y Ron pasaron mucho de su tiempo libre juntos, pero no estaban acostumbrados a la ausencia de Hermione. Los dos se encontraban en el Patio de Transformaciones, lugar en el cual se juntaban para terminar la tarea del día. Ron odiaba estar en la Sala Común y Harry no tenía otra alternativa si no quería estar solo.

A pesar del frío, en el Patio había varios alumnos, A un costado de ellos, se encontraba Luna que sacudía las manos para todos lados y Harry comprendió que intentaba ahuyentar un torposoplo; en otro extremo se encontraban alumnos de Hufflepuff muy concentrados en una tarea que les había mandado la Profesora Sprout y los pocos alumnos de Slytherin, tenían sus cabezas pegadas como si estuvieran ocultando algo.

Siguieron haciendo sus tareas y a los pocos minutos apareció Malfoy.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al pasar por un cuadro.

—Está tramando algo—pensó Harry en voz alta, esto hizo que Ron lo mirara con el seño fruncido.

—Harry, perdona que te lo diga, pero últimamente estás raro, la otra noche casi despiertas a medio castillo con tus gritos en el dormitorio de las chicas, sospechas que Hermione trama algo, ¿Y ahora Malfoy?, ¿Qué te sucede?—respiro profundo—Yo que tú me relajo.

—No sé que me sucede, antes era un presentimiento nada más, pero ahora siento como que está sucediendo algo raro de verdad y necesito averiguarlo...—hizo una pausa—…más que nada lo que le sucede a Hermione.

Ron ya había terminado su tarea, guardó todo en su mochila y volvió a mirar a Harry.

— ¿Tú crees que está en peligro?

—No creo que en peligro, pero sabe algo y sé que se aleja de nosotros porque quiere ocultarlo.

Harry juntó sus cosas y cambiaron de rumbo a hacia la clase de Pociones.

Al llegar se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin junto a la puerta. Se reunieron con Hermione y Neville que al parecer hablaban animadamente de las propiedades del Lazo del Diablo.

—Hola Hermione, Hola Neville—exclamaron los dos al acercarse a sus amigos.

—Hola!, ¿Cómo es..?— dijo Hermione, pero se escuchó un portazo y al segundo el Profesor Snape exclamó

—Pasen, siéntense y que sea rápido, hay mucho que hacer.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzaron a cortar los ingredientes que el profesor había ordenado.

Mientras Snape paseaba por el aula, Hermione ya tenía casi todo listo, por lo que paso al siguiente punto, que consistía en escribir las reacciones de los ingredientes dentro del caldero. Se apresuro a sacar el cuaderno de la mochila, pero sin querer su Libro Negro se le resbaló de las manos y cayó en el pasillo por el cual pasaba caminando Snape. El profesor dio una vuelta a ver qué ocurría y vio a aquel libro tirado en el suelo; los demás alumnos no se habían dado cuenta lo que realmente sucedía, pero Harry se quedó embobado ante esa escena. Los ojos de Snape reconocieron ese libro de inmediato, se quedó sin habla, pero logró decirle

—Srta. Granger, está castigada, se quedará después de clases.

Hermione guardó el libro en su mochila y por un momento hubo un cruce de miradas entre Malfoy, Harry y ella.

Por su parte, Harry estaba indignado por la reacción del profesor, intento defender a su amiga, pero como ocurre siempre que intenta contradecir a Snape, tuvo que seguir con lo suyo para que no lo castigara nuevamente, ya que las clases de Oclumancia eran para él un castigo. Hermione no supo que decir, agarró apresuradamente sus cosas y comenzó a escribir el ensayo, mientras que miraba a Malfoy disimuladamente.

Luego de lo sucedido Snape se encontraba como una piedra y logro ganarse el título de "el hombre sin alma del año" según Ron, esto hiso que Hermione se animara un poco.

Al terminar la hora todos juntaron sus útiles y el Profesor Snape les ordenó que no juntaran nada de los ingredientes para que luego los limpiara la Srta. Granger.

Malfoy no aguantaba ver como la trataba, por lo que intento tirar su caldero para que el también quede castigado. Esto provocó que los alumnos se miraran sorprendidos porque siempre el favorito de Snape era Draco, pero no tuvo más remedio que castigarlo.

—Sr. Malfoy, ayude a la Srta. Granger a ordenar todo el salón—les ordenaba mientras los alumnos salían uno tras de otro. La mirada de Ron era de odio, ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con Malfoy?. Cuando el aula quedó vacía, Snape agarró a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a su despacho, Malfoy salió corriendo tras ellos.

—Quédate aquí Malfoy, tengo que aclarar unas cosas con la Srta. Granger.

—ESPERE!—gritó Draco—Yo tengo el otro libro!—exclamó finalmente, sabía que la actitud de Snape era por el libro.

Al oír esto el profesor soltó a Hermione y los obligó a entrar a su despacho.

—¿De dónde han sacado esos libros?, quiero la verdad y sin nada de vueltas, si no serán castigados severamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se quedaron callados.

Snape tenía miedo que descubran la verdad por lo que se estaba volviendo paranoico, le quitó los libros y obligó a Malfoy utilizar el maleficio Cruciatus contra Hermione como castigo. El chico se resistió, por lo que el profesor mencionó.

—Malfoy, sabes bien lo que sos capaz de hacer, al Señor de las Tinieblas nunca te le opusiste, ¿O eso nunca se los has contado a la Srta. Granger?.

Hermione lo miró con mucho miedo en sus ojos y Draco ignoró lo que dijo el profesor y exclamó

—No sea tan duro profesor, ¿A caso sabe Potter de que Ud. estaba enamorado de su madre? Al fin de cuentas Ud. también sabe lo que es el amor.

Los ojos de Snape lanzaron llamas de odio, ¿Cómo podía Malfoy tratarlo así?, sus pensamientos se incorporaron y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, esto hizo que Draco diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Snape lo agarró de la manga y lo apartó para que Hermione no los escuche.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? No me digas que después de tanto años de enemistad terminaste enamorándote de la que tú llamas Sangre Sucia, ¿Que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?...Su hijo y la Srta. Granger—lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada oscura, muy oscura y le dijo—Si no quieres que tu padre se entere aléjate de ella, y olvídense de estos libros y de lo que leyeron, ¿me entendiste?

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Hermione lloraba y el miedo que sentía la obligaba a quedarse allí y no poder defenderse. Snape soltó a Malfoy

—¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho Malfoy?—le espetó apuntándolo con su varita.

—No seré como Ud., yo no voy a dejar a la persona que amo—agarró a Hermione por el brazo y salieron corriendo del salón apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y se tropezaron a Harry y a Ron que estuvieron todo el tiempo intentando oír que ocurría, pero al no oír ruidos se debatían si debían entrar o no.

Harry y Ron se quedaron petrificados al ver como Hermione corría del brazo con Malfoy, aún más cuando Snape salió detrás de ellos.

—No te dije Ron que ocurría algo raro—exclamó Harry, mientras salían corriendo tras ellos.

—La va a secuestrar! La va a secuestrar!—gritaba Ron como loco mientras corrían.

—¿Quieres callarte Ron?, nos van a escuchar,—dijo Harry, por que sabía que no todo los alumnos estaban tomando la merienda en el Gran Salón.

Malfoy y Hermione pasaron por un pasadizo que los llevaba al cuarto piso, y de ahí fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez adentro, Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Malfoy le dijo

—Aquí no nos va a encontrar..Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, pero si no le decía lo del libro, te iba a torturar—se le acercó y la abrazó.

—No puedo Draco...—dijo Hermione entre gemidos—...Snape dijo que tenías contacto con el

Innombrable...yo.. yo soy amiga de Harry, no puedo hacerle esto.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Snape se no se había rendido, pero los dejó y volvió a su despacho y al cruzarse con Harry y Ron les dijo —Yo que Uds. cuidaría bien las amistades de la Srta. Granger—y se retiró dejando a Harry y Ron frente a la pared donde Draco y Hermione se encontraban escondidos.

_**Escondidos**_

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—exclamó Ron mientras Snape se alejaba de ellos, Harry lo miró y le respondió

—Lo único que puedo pensar, es que Hermione está en la sala con Malfoy—tragó saliva y continuó—Eso era lo que le pasaba a los dos, se estaban encontrando por alguna razón y se alejó de nosotros.

Mientras Harry repetía una y otra vez diferentes frases para poder entrar a la Sala de Menesteres, Ron le decía

—Mentira Harry, ¿Cómo puede estar con Malfoy? ¿Cómo puede?—se sentó en el piso e hizo una pausa para pensar—Ella lo odia…Seguramente la está utilizando algo, la está confundiendo y no sabe lo que hace.

—Y tú que me decías que me relaje—golpeo la pared y gritó—Maldita sala!—enojado caminó hasta donde se encontraba Ron y le dijo—¿Sabes que Ron? Me voy a cenar, si quiere seguir estando con nosotros va a tener que explicarnos lo que ocurre, no me gusta nada esto.

Ron se levantó y siguió a su amigo que se dirigía para un pasadizo.

—Bien dicho Harry!—mintió Ron, por que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, a él le importaba lo que le sucedía a Hermione, no quería verla con Malfoy…no quería verla con nadie.

Mientras en la Sala, Hermione se había calmado un poco pero seguía asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Malfoy se le acercaba para acariciarla, pero ella quería evitarlo. _¿Será verdad todo lo que dijo Snape?_ pensó; al ver como se alejaba, Malfoy le gritó

—¿Después de todo lo que acabo de hacer, dudas de mi?, yo nunca enfrente a Snape de esa manera, y si le cuenta a mi padre lo que ocurrió, no solo él me castigaría—esa frase hizo que a Hermione le agarre un escalofrío y sin dar vueltas le preguntó

—¿Tienes contacto con el Innombrable?, dímelo si quieres que confie en ti, se sincero.

Malfoy la miró, como le gustaba verla, se odiaba por ser así, odiaba que sean tan diferentes; se le acercó, se sentó enfrente de ella, se tocó el pelo y por primera vez desde los once años, Hermione vio que Draco lloraba, débiles lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Tu sabes como es mi padre, me odio por ser así, pero tampoco puedo renunciar a lo que soy, porque al fin y al cabo soy parte de ellos, soy parte de esa familia—hubo un silencio y dijo— creo que lo mejor es que pasemos la noche aquí, si quieres podemos ir a buscar comida al final de la cena cuando la mayoría se van a sus salas, ¿tu qué opinas?...

—No sé Draco…—se limito a decir, hacía rato que estaba pensando en Harry y Ron, los había visto en la puerta del salón y la vieron junto a Malfoy, _¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Estarán enfadados conmigo?_ Se repetía a sí misma.

—Dale Hermione, necesito estar contigo—le respondió mientras intentaba abrazarla.

Hermione accedió a ese abrazo, un poco confundida, pero sentía que Draco no mentía, sentía que necesitaba amor.

—Está bien, me quedaré contigo—en cuanto termino de decir esa frase, inmediatamente aparecieron dos camas y dos mesitas de luz en la sala. Draco miró sorprendido, ya que era unas de las primeras veces que estaba allí, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

—Lo que tenemos que hacer, es ir recuperar los libros.

Esto no le agrado mucho a Malfoy

— ¿Qué?...Hermione ¿estas bien?, ¿entiendes lo que dices? ¿Cómo pretendes recuperar el libro?, esta en el despacho de Snape, prácticamente vive ahí, es imposible entrar sin que se de cuenta. ¿Para que lo quieres? .

La chica se limitó a mirarlo, se acercó a su cama y se acostó, no quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba pensar como sacar ese libro de ahí, si no Snape tomaría como evidencia los diálogos que mantuvieron Malfoy y ella.

La noche paso muy lenta, solo habían podido conseguir un poco de tarta y jugo de calabaza. Hermione se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, por que juraba que había visto a Harry, pero Malfoy le discutía que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Salieron de la Sala de Menesteres a la medianoche para poder ir al baño, siempre con el miedo que los atrapen. Mientras Hermione se lavaba la cara, Malfoy le preguntaba

—¿Me dirás para que quieres los libros?—mientras iba y venia de la puerta del baño vigilando que no apareciese la Sra. Norris o Filch.

—Draco es simple, utilizará los libros para ponernos a todos en contra, especialmente a tu padre, si nosotros pudimos revelar lo que tenía escrito ese libro, Snape podrá hacerlo también, y no descubrirá solamente algunas frases sueltas, sino todas nuestras conversaciones—respondió Hermione sin respirar.

—Tiene sentido, ahora lo que no se es como haremos para recuperarlos. Si se lo contó, a esta hora mi padre ya sabe todo—dijo Malfoy, y luego puso una cara de pánico que aterrorizó a Hermione—el otro problema es que pasará cuando nos vayan a buscar a las salas comunes y no nos encuentren.

Hermione se tapo las boca con la manos, con tantos nervios no habían pensado en eso, si Snape los mandó a buscar y no los encontraron estarían en serios problemas; si eso estuviera ocurriendo tenia miedo que sea el fin de su amistad con Harry y Ron.

En su despacho, Snape guardo los libros entre mantos de terciopelo y se preparo para ir a recibir a Lucius Malfoy.

_**Verdades**_

Snape estaba a punto de salir de su despacho, cuando Lucius Malfoy golpeo la puerta, oculto mediante sortilegios las palabras que Hermione y Draco habían descubierto y revelo todas las conversaciones que ellos habían mantenido. No lo hacia por rencor, lo hacia por que si otras personas llegaban a descubrir que el estaba enamorado de Lily, todo su plan se acabaría; tampoco los odiaba, los dos chicos le hacían recordar a Lily y a el cuando eran amigos, eran muy diferentes, pero lo había echado todo a perder, la había perdido para siempre.

—Adelante—exclamo finalmente con su fría voz, ocultando el dolor que sentía al recordar a su único amor.

—Buenos días Severus—respondió Lucius acercándose al escritorio y sentándose delicadamente en la silla que le indicaba Snape— ¿A que se debe el honor de tu cita?

Snape pensó en responder otra cosa, pero no vacilo y dijo:

—Draco, esta en problemas

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Algún problema con su trabajo?—repitió Lucius un poco confundido.

— No pero lo que le esta ocurriendo puede afectarlo en el futuro—respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, se levanto, recogió los libros y los apoyo sobre el escritorio—Tu hijo esta enamorado de la Srta. Granger.

Los ojos de Lucius no creían lo que Snape acababa de pronunciar por lo que exclamo casi divertido.

—Severus ¿estás bien? ¿Qué acabas de decir?—lo recorrió con la mirada intentando captar un indicio de que lo que decía era mentira, pero por la expresión fría de Snape se dio cuenta que era pura verdad.

—En el escritorio tienes las pruebas, esos libros se los he quitado yo mismo.

Lucius agarro uno de los libros y comenzó a leer, sin dar crédito a lo que leía, su hijo enamorado de Granger, cerró bruscamente el libro, quería hablar pero no podía…

—Lucius, ahora tú decides que debemos hacer, los dos chicos se han escondido en el castillo y no podemos entrar a la sala.

—Déjamelo a mi Severus, yo arreglare todo.

Mientras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron se encontraba sentado pensado un plan para lograr que Hermione salga de ahí, seguramente utilizaría a Dobby, pero no estaba seguro, en cambio, Harry se encontraba muy molesto con la actitud de su amiga, no quería saber que motivo la llevo a juntarse con Malfoy, pero decidió ayudar a su amigo, no quería que este en eso solo.

Se sentó al lado de Ron y comenzaron a idear un plan, para ellos era imposible que ella y Draco se quedaran toda un noche en a Sala Multipropósitos, necesitaban salir, aunque sea para ir al baño.

—Ron, no te ofendas, ¿pero por que te empañas tanto en saber como esta Hermione?, es nuestra amiga, pero lo que hizo, es como si nos hubiera traicionado—le dijo Harry un poco agitado.

—Harry, tu sabes muy bien lo que significa Hermione para mi—respondió Ron sin vueltas, y Harry lo miro con los ojos como platos sin decir una palabra—A pesar de nuestras peleas, la necesito—hizo una pausa—ahora que esta con otra persona, me arrepiento no haberle dicho nunca que la amo…

Harry se río un poco, sabia que Ron sentía algo por Hermione, pero nunca se pudo imaginar que la amaba tan profundamente. Se acerco más a Ron y le dijo que utilizaran la capa de invisibilidad para ver si descubrían algo.

Una vez en la sala de Menesteres, Hermione no se podía dormir y Draco lo único que hacia era estar sentado en su cama mirándola fijamente; ambos desconocían que ya no les quedaba tiempo para recuperar los libros, no sabían que Lucius ya conocía a verdad.

_**La Venganza**_

Solo eran la una de la mañana, ambos chicos seguían con la misma expresión en sus caras de impaciencia, Hermione comenzó a juguetear con los dedos y Malfoy volvió a pararse y a caminar, casi como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Mientras Lucius se dirigía junto a Snape hacia la Sala de Menesteres, Harry y Ron se encaminaban haca el mismo lugar bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sorprendidos al verlos, los siguieron y cuando estuvieron parados frente a la pared, se acercaron un poco para poder escuchar la conversación.

—Snape, quiero que los saques de ahí, se que tu sabes como hacerlo—dijo tocando la pared con la mano.

—Lucius, me temo que es imposible…—respondió Snape un poco perseguido mirando para todos lados—Lo único que se es que si hablamos en un tono un poco alto podrán escucharnos. Si quieres sacarlos de ahí, haz como que tienes prisionero a Potter y a Weasley, seguramente la Srta. Granger se debe sentir muy mal por sus actos y no resistirá.

Bajo la capa, Ron exclamo

—¿Qué pretende Snape? ¿Por qué le contó todo a Lucius?—hablaba tan despacio que Harry apenas alcanzo oír todo.

—Seguramente por que es el único que puede parar a Malfoy, no te has dado cuenta que ya ni siquiera respeta a Snape,..

Harry no termino de completar su frase que la voz de Lucius, retumbo un poco sobre todo el corredor.

—Draco, te ordeno que salgas de ahí, sino las consecuencias serán severas y tu sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo "severas".

Dentro de la Sala, Hermione y Draco se sobresaltaron, no podían creer que la voz era de Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Mi Padre!—le grito a Hermione, que se paro tan bruscamente que casi corre la cama—¿Qué hace aquí?—dijo pensativo y un escalofrío le recorrió las entrañas —¡NO!¡Snape le contó todo a mi padre!, ese maldito canalla me las va a pagar.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?—dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

—No salgamos, quedémonos aquí, no pondrán entrar.

Hermione lo miraba incrédula, ella sabia que podían entrar de la misma forma que Umbridge, los había descubierto en las practicas de la ED.

No habrán pasado mas de cinco minutos, que volvió a sentirse la voz de Lucius.

—Bueno, como veo que esto no funciona, creo que a la Srta. Granger le agradara saber que sus queridos amigos Potter y Weasley están corriendo peligro.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y comenzó a gritar

—¡NO! Draco, los tienen a ellos tenemos que ir.—dijo corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Draco la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

—Hermione, por favor, están en el colegio, no les harán daño, si salimos mi padre me llevara a casa y no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Lo que tu padre hará contigo? , lo lamento Draco pero no puedo dejar que ellos sufran por mi culpa—corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, Draco fue junto con ella, y todo sucedió de repente.

Ambos chicos vieron que solamente estaban Snape y Lucius, que ni Harry ni Ron se encontraban con ellos.

—Que fácil es hacer que la Srta. Granger sienta lastima—respiro con satisfacción—Y tu Draco, tendrás que venir conmigo—repetía Lucius mientras Snape agarro a Hermione de la manga y Draco se alejaba de su padre—¡TE HE DICHO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO!—le gritó y lo agarró de los pelos.

Ron no resistía ver como las manos de Snape tenían a Hermione, por lo que salio de bajo de la capa de invisibilidad y apuntando con la varita a Snape le grito

—¡Suelta a Hermione!—esto hizo que Harry no tuviera otra opción que salir también, mientras Snape y Lucius se reían de la actitud de Weasley.

—¡OH! Sr. Weasley, veo que se ha unido a la fiesta—exclamó Lucius sin soltar a su hijo de los pelos y apuntando con la varita a Ron—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando—La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso no se por que esta aquí, a la Srta. Granger le importa muy poco sus amigos ¿Y usted Potter? ¿Tenia miedo de que su amiguita se pase a otro bando y revele algunos secretos suyos?

Hermione miraba horrorizada la escena, intento soltarse pero Snape la sujetaba fuertemente y sin dudarlo un segundo grito

—¡SUELTEME POR FAVOR!—Snape la sujeto mas fuerte, Ron se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano, pero Snape no la dejaba ir estaba como poseído—¡SUELTEME O DIGO SU VERDAD!—grito Hermione, al oír esto Harry quedó paralizado, Lucius miro a la chica y Draco abrió los ojos tan fuerte que le comenzaron a arder. Todo esto provocó que Snape soltara a Hermione casi sin darse cuenta, como si largara una tela al vacío. Ron la tomó de la mano y la abrazó como nunca.

Lo que no se había dado cuenta Ron, es que Draco acababa de mirarlo con tanto odio, que el impulso hizo que se suelte de su padre, corrió hacia ellos y los separo. Harry se estaba volviendo loco, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría en ese lugar ¿Cuál era el secreto de Snape? ¿Por qué Draco se empeñaba tanto en defender a Hermione? Estaba atónito sin poder defenderse o defender a su amigo.

Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione, miro a los ojos a Snape y le dijo

—A pesar de la familia a la que pertenezco, estoy parado acá aceptando que estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger—al oír esto Lucius apunto su varita a su propio hijo—Yo no voy a ser como ustedes que dejaron a las personas que amaban por servirle al Innombrable—hizo una pausa—Lo siento padre, si tengo que renunciar a mi sangre por esto lo haré, en cuanto a Ud. profesor acabo de jurar que me vengaría por hacernos todos los que nos hizo, ahora entiendo por que Lily Evans se caso con James Potter, todo fue por que la dejo sola para irse con los Mortífagos, pero yo no haré eso—saco su varita y apunto a Ron—¡Petrificus Totalus!—al instante Ron quedo duro como una Piedra, Harry alzo su varita, pero Draco había comenzado a correr junto a Hermione, yendo hacia la nada, pero esta vez sin ninguna sala adonde esconderse; corrió lo mas que podía atrás de Snape y Lucius.

Parecía que nadie en el castillo se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, generalmente en las vacaciones de Navidad, todos lo que se quedaban en Hogwarts se dormían temprano. Corrieron hasta llegar al Patio de Entrada y Lucius fue el mas rápido en retenerlos

— ¡CRUCIO!—grito apuntando a Hermione, Draco se paró, pero el hechizo también lo alcanzo a el y mientras se retorcían de dolor le dijo—Te dije que las consecuencias serian severas Draco, si quieres dejar esta familia prepárate para sufrir,

Harry lo apunto con la varita

— ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!—no le importaba si estaba Snape, ese hechizo logro para que el maleficio cruciatus parara de una vez. Lucius cayo al suelo y le comenzaron a sangrar las manos. Snape corrió hacia el, mientras que Harry corría hacia su amiga, la ayudo a levantarse y le insistió que se dirigieran al despacho de Dumbledore, pero se había olvidado de que Draco seguía ahí, esta vez apuntando a Harry.

Draco ya no controlaba su mente, se estaba volviendo loco, Hermione se había dado cuenta de esto y se sintió un poco mal al pensar de que lo que a el le ocurría ya no era amor, si no que se había convertido en una obsesión. Harry se puso delante de ella para cubrirla por que aun Draco seguía con la varita en alto y exclamo

—Hermione ven conmigo por favor, podemos ser felices, dejar todo de lado...—hubo un silencio— ¡POTTER APARTATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!—ya no controlaba sus palabras.

— ¡NO! ¡BASTA DRACO!—grito Hermione llorando-¿Qué TE SUCEDE? ¿Qué DICES? ¡BAJA LA VARITA! ¡BAJA LA VARITA!—seguía gritando Hermione.

Snape aun seguía con Lucius que no paraba de sangrar, se paro atònito y contemplo la escena.

— ¡NO HERMIONE! ¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡VEN CONMIGO!—repetía Draco una y otra vez..

Hermione se armo de valor y lo enfrento, prefería mentirle

— ¡DRACO TE ODIO!, ¡ERES IGUAL A TU MALDITO PADRE LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA SON TUS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡LOS DEMAS PARA TI NO EXISTEN! ¡PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO!—se dejó caer al suelo y lo comenzó a golpear con las manos—¡PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO!.

Draco no podía creer lo que oía, no sabia si era verdad o mentira, pero sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas, el no quería ser así, pero sabia que no podía cambiar, su destino era ser como su padre.

**.**

Snape se acerco a Harry y le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

—Llévate a la Srta. Granger ahora—Harry tomo a Hermione que le pidió que la acompañe al baño. Snape se acerco a Malfoy que también se había arrodillado en el suelo, lo tomo por la camisa y exclamo— ¿Cómo has podido llegar a esto Draco?, te convertiste en alguien débil…y con sentimientos.

—Claro, como si Ud. no los tendría. Se hace el duro pero por dentro está enamorado, solamente que fue lo poco hombre como para luchar por quien amaba—lo tomo de la mano y le soltó la camisa—ahora déjeme ir.

— ¡BASTA DRACO! ¡ACEPTA QUIEN ERES!—le grito Snape

— ¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Porque tú sabes bien que tu trabajo era separar a Granger de sus amigos, no que te enamores de ella.

—Si lo sé, pero enamorarse de alguien es inevitable, no lo programe por si no se había dado cuenta.

Snape se encontraba raro últimamente, sentía que debía hacer lo correcto pero en el fondo quería que Draco cumpliera lo que le había prometido a Hermione.

—Está bien, te dejare ir, pero piensa antes de cometer algo estúpido.

Draco había escuchado que Hermione había comentado algo de ir al baño y fue corriendo rápidamente al que estaba más cerca. Se acerco a la puerta y pensó en entrar, pero escucho voces y decidió quedarse escondido

— ¿Estas mejor Hermione?—le pregunto Harry mientras le sostenía la espalda

—No lo sé Harry, la verdad es que estoy tan confundida, pensé que Malfoy me quería, pero me he dado cuenta que solo soy una obsesión para él.

Harry no dijo nada y exclamo

—Sabes, Ron estuvo muy mal porque te habías alejado de nosotros, hoy antes de venir…—dudo un poco en decirlo—…me dijo que te amaba.

— ¿Ron te dijo eso?

Draco escucho todo, si Ron también la amaba estaba claro que finalmente el iba a ocupar el mismo el lugar que Snape y que ella se iba a quedar con Ron, su amigo de siempre…

Se fue alejando de la puerta, había decidido irse, pero no, quería hablar con Hermione y decirle que lo sentía.

Abrió la puerta e hizo sobresaltar a ambos chicos

—Hermione quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Harry salto a defenderla y le dijo a Draco

—Malfoy, ya la hiciste sufrir lo suficiente, ¿te puedes ir y dejarla tranquila?

Hermione miro a Draco a los ojos y sintió una cálida sensación

—Harry, está bien, déjalo.

—Ya escuchaste Potter, lárgate.

Harry salió del baño y Draco se acerco a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué llegamos a esto? Yo había confiado en ti…—le reprimió Hermione

Draco de acerco y le acomodo delicadamente el cabello.

—Hermione no quiero pelear contigo, solo vine a pedirte perdón por todo—la miro a los ojos aun con lágrimas —a partir de mañana, seré el mismo Draco que antes, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—la beso en la frente y se fue, dejándola sola y sin palabras.

Al día siguiente Ron ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Harry y Hermione entraron por el cuadro de la Sala Común ya que habían quedado encontrarse con el luego del desayuno.

Al verlo Hermione, fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó

— ¡Ron, me alegro tanto que estés bien!

Harry se había olvidado de comentarle a Ron que le había dicho a Hermione sobre su secreto por eso Ron miro a Harry y cuando Hermione lo soltó le dijo

— ¿Y a ella que bicho le pico?

Hermione se acercó y les pidió perdón a ambos chicos por haberlos dejado de lado todo ese tiempo, los amigos la perdonaron pero le hicieron jurar que jamás se vuelva a hablar con un Slytherin y muchos menos con Malfoy.

Les contó todo lo sucedido, la historia del libro, pero sin revelar nunca el amor de Snape hacia Lily, esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco incomoda al hablar con Harry, ya que le había dicho que la amenaza hacia Snape era falsa, pero dejó a un lado todo lo que vivió en el pasado y fue al Gran Comedor a almorzar con sus dos amigos.

Inconscientemente miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver si se encontraba e inmediatamente reconoció que ese Draco era el de antes, estaba sentado en medio de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ella se sentó de espaldas a la mesa y el día transcurrió lo más normal que ella podía pedir; acompaño a sus amigos a la biblioteca y había vuelto a hablar con Ginny. Todo marchaba bien.

Al anochecer se preparo para irse a dormir, se despidió de Harry y Ron con un beso y subió al dormitorio de las chicas. Ese era el momento en el que podía estar sola y pensar…

Era la primera vez desde el día anterior que en su mente había vuelto aparecer Draco, sus besos, sus caricias, pero se dijo a si misma que no debía pensar más en eso. Ron la amaba y ella lo quería muchísimo. Se acomodo y se fue quedando dormida lentamente.

Esa misma noche en el despacho de Snape, Draco golpeó la puerta

—Adelante—Draco entro y se sentó cerca del escritorio—Sr. Malfoy, no voy a reprocharle nada, pero la vida es así. Estuvo bien lo que hizo, acepto su camino.

—Sí, creo que fue lo mejor para ella, pero ese maldito Weasley se saldrá con la suya—repetía con celos golpeando la mesa con los dedos.

—Cuando tu padre salga de San Mungo vas a tener que darle muchas explicaciones, así que prepara un buen discurso—le confesó Snape mientras se paraba y recogía un libro del cajón.

Se acerco a Draco, le puso el libro enfrente y le dijo

—Toma, debes cerrar tu historia, sino el sentimiento te matará—Se acerco a la puerta—Debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore, cuando creas que estés listo deja el libro en el cajón que está bajo el espejo. —Y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco solo.

Abrió el libro y al pasar las hojas, seguían grabadas todas las conversaciones que él había mantenido con Hermione. Se odiaba una y otra vez por ser tan débil. Sus ojos solo eran lágrimas cuando pensaba en ella.

Al llegar al final del libro, comprendió para que tenía ese libro en sus manos, miro la inscripción que Snape había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Agarró la pluma que estaba más cerca y escribió

_Hermione siempre te amaré_

_23 de Diciembre de 1997_

_Cerró el libro y lo dejo donde Snape le había indicado, fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_Fin_


End file.
